wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
'FAQ' Welcome to the FAQ. Feel free to ask questions in the comments for all games. Here are some questions that (will) be asked: on one of my posts? }}Don't take it personally. Its just and admin/moderator doing their job. We have lots of users from different cultures and countries, so we are gonna play it safe. If your still confused, contact a moderator or admin. Also note that advertising and direct conversations/topics about politics are not allowed. -PC: Right click the tank you want to sell and select the sell option. It may want to confirm your selling. -Mobile: Tap research on the tank you want to sell and then tap sell. Press sell again to confirm selling -Xbox: Hit the button «Upgrade». Select sell option. Confirm if it wants you to. Note: When you sell tanks you only get half the profit of what you originally payed for, so consider your options. Try again, but with different tactics if you get stuck on one of the tutorial stages. If you want to skip the boot camp, then you can go to menu and there should be a "Leave Bootcamp" option. That's because the area that you are trying to penetrate may be spaced armor, which consists of spaced armor plates that cause HEAT and HE shells to explode at the first place, causing the shell to lose penetration at the second plate. That's because HE has more damage potential, but less penetration due to having a very even velocity at the cost of a very slow rate. Keep in mind that HE does more damage IF it penetrates, but the armor may block some of that. It can damage targets if it fails to penetrate the enemies armor, but the armor will block most of it, unless you deal damage on paper-thin targets. See this blog for more information. Remember, HEAT/HE can do damage, even if they don't penetrate. The complete reason is unclear. But one of the reasons is that HE can't bounce, and HEAT is blocked by spaced armor. Remember, most tanks have sloped armor, which is harder to penetrate since the shell hits it at an angle. The sloped armor will increase the values of the opposing armor, in which if the effective thickness is greater, the shell’s penetration cannot punch through and therefore you won’t deal any damage and the shell will just ricochet. It's also worth to note that shell power is randomized between +/- 25% due to the extreme nature of penetration. It’s the one benefit of Premium Tanks - no credits of xp required! Though you may find the gold cost expensive for some tanks, they also come with a full trained crew and fully upgraded modules. Also, they are also excellent credit earners as they generate more credits per battle than their standard counterparts. Simply type the text face that's related to it. Here's a partial list: -Sad face is :( -Happy face is :) -Frustrated face is :/ -Kiss face is :* (?) -"Whoa" face is :O -Surprised/freaked out face is :| If you or other teammates have repeatedly attack a specific part of the ship, it will result in no damage being dealt. Add with that, overpenetration may lead to less damage than if the shell were to penetrate properly and detonate. The citadel is the heart and sensitive part of your ship. Battleships and cruisers always have the most armor protecting this area. If penetrated, the damage multiplier is 3x and if you aim properly, you could may as well wipe out half your opponents health. This is why broadsiding in high tier gameplay is not advised by veterans. Keep note however, destroyers do not have citadels. Remember that torpedoes need distance to arm themselves. It is also possible that the torpedo could become a dud (Thus failing to detonate). Every ship has the damage control consumable. During its active timespan, it will cancel any flooding or fires that happen to be triggered by torpedoes, shells, and/or bombs. If not used to cancel the live flooding or fires onboard, your crew will eventually nullify these effects after some time. By default, you press and hold Z for the menu to appear. With your mouse, you can scroll the wheel and when you have your command selected, let go Z and the command should appear in the chat. Hotkeys are also assigned to the commands for quick chatting. FAQ